Breaking The Law
by Undizeuh
Summary: Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez entament une nouvelle année au lycée William McKingley. Qui dit nouvelle année dit nouvelles têtes. Une élève mélancolique aux yeux d'or et une conseillère d'orientation au passé sombre mais au sourire éclatant vont faire chavirer leurs coeurs. Mais l'amour peut-il dépasser la loi? Santana! & Rachel! teachers! et Quinn! Skanks!


**Blablabla: ****Bien, tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma fiction, « Breaking The Law ». (: Que dire d'autre… Ah oui, je suis le genre de personne qui est commence quelque chose mais qui trouve jamais le temps de finir, une sorte de procrastination en fait. Aussi, je "souffre" d'une légère dyslexie, rien de bien grave mais ça se peut que vous voyez quelques fautes (dans ces cas, merci de me le préciser). Ensuite, mon histoire sera centrée sur les couples Brittana et Faberry (un Faberrittana quoi), Pezberry en amitié, peut-être Quintana, je sais pas trop… En parlant de Quintana, *SPOIL!* je trouve l'idée de RIB de les faire coucher assez idiote, je veux dire par là qu'elles sont pas fait pour coucher ensemble, là comme ça, faut qu'il y ait un truc derrière, un truc censé. Ceci est mon point de vue mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier les fanfics sur ce couple. Je crois que c'est tout.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartient, tout va à RIB et la Fox.**

**On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture! :3 Je rajoute à la dernière minute que je poste le premier chapitre de ma première fiction le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est un signe j'vous dis!  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I: **

La sonnerie signifiant la fin des cours venait de retentir dans le collège William McKinley de Lima. Dans une des classes, une jeune femme brune, appuyée contre son bureau, augmentait d'un ton le son de sa voix pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha des élèves qui rangeaient leurs affaires.

« Bien, dès demain, les choses sérieuses commencent. Je vous demande d'apporter 'Roméo et Juliette' pour qu'on puisse débuter l'étude de cette œuvre. »

Un garçon à la peau mate lève sa main mais la professeur continue.

« Pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas acheté, comme Jake, sachez que la bibliothèque du lycée peut vous le prêter en attendant que vous l'achetiez. Merci de m'avoir écouté et à demain! »

La totalité de la classe se presse pour sortir de la salle et ainsi aller manger. Jake, le garçon qui levait sa main, fit un petit sourire à sa professeur quand il passa devant elle, sourire qu'elle rendu, puis suivit ses camarades hors de la salle. Une autre femme, peau halée, lèvres pulpeuses étirées en un petit rictus, yeux d'un noir intense avec un des sourcil levé, un nez fin et des cheveux noirs corbeaux légèrement ondulés tombant sur ses épaules sortit de nulle part s'était placé dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant le petit échange entre les deux. Dès que le dernier élève sortit, elle s'approche de la petite brune qui commence déjà à ranger ses affaires.

« Holà Berry! Alors, cette première matinée de cours? »

La brune arrêta aussitôt ses activités et se retourne vers la nouvelle venue qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle lui offre un grand sourire tout en lui répondant.

« Bonjour Santana! Eh bien, j'ai à peu près la même classe que l'année dernière donc bon. Au fait, tu n'étais pas là ce matin?

- Hum? Ah non, je commençais à 9h alors j'en ai profité pour rester un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit. »

Santana dit ça avec un sourire taquin. Son amie pris un air faussement boudeur tout en finissant de mettre ses affaires dans son sac. Santana émet un petit rire devant l'expression de la brune et s'assit sur la table en face de son bureau.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il se passait un truc avec Puckerman Junior et toi. Vous couchez ensemble depuis quand? »

La principale intéressée se relèva d'un coup pour faire face au visage joueur en face d'elle. Elle devient vite rouge et ouvre grand la bouche, comme un signe de protestation.

« J.. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Et puis, même si ça l'était, c'est le frère de Noah je te rappelle alors ce serait vraiment déplacé de ma part.

- Rachel, calme-toi, c'était juste pour rigoler chérie. Mais si j'ai bien compris, si Jake n'était pas le petit frère de Puck, tu lui aurais déjà sauté dessus? »

- Qu… Je te déteste Santana! »

Santana éclate de rire en tenant le bord de la table avec ses mains. Rachel attrape le livre qu'elle voulait ranger et le lui jette dessus, ce qui n'empêcha pas son amie de continuer de rire fort. Rachel commence à reprendre son teint normal tandis que Santana s'arrêta de rire petit à petit. Elle ramasse le livre qui était tombé près d'elle pour le rendre à sa collègue qui lui pris des mains sans même la regarder. Santana hausse un sourcil, un sourire moqueur se dessine sur son visage.

« Eh bien alors, Madame la professeur de littérature oublie ses formules de politesse? »

Rachel dit quelque chose d'inaudible et Santana se penche vers elle.

« Perdòn?

- Merci.

-Eh bien voilà qui est mieux! »

Elle fait un grand sourire que Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rendre. Elle sortit de sa classe avec l'autre professeur et, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, elles se dirigent vers la salle des profs tout en parlant à travers les couloirs remplis d'élèves.

« Franchement, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tous nos collègues se racontaient leurs vacances alors que chaque année, ils vont au même endroit. J'te jure, des fois j'ai envie de leur arracher la tête et de la mettre dans les saxophones du groupe de jazz.

- Mais le point positif c'est qu'on pourra voir Puck, Mercedes, Tina et les autres.

- Puck, ton futur beau-frère n'est-ce pas? »

Rachel lève les yeux au ciel et Santana rigole alors qu'elle baisse la tête. Elle met un léger coup de coude dans le ventre de la brune à ses côtés.

« Rooh, je te taquine! En parlant des collègues, il parait que Pillsbury est partie et une nouvelle l'a remplace à partir de cette année.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi est-elle partie?

- J'sais pas, on raconte qu'elle était trop fragile suite à… A l'accident d'il y a deux ans. »

Les visages des deux professeurs deviennent soudain sombres alors que leurs esprits repensent à la mort de William Schuester, le mari d'Emma Pillsbury et des quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans le car en direction d'un spectacle de chant. Rachel reprend cependant la parole.

« On peut la comprendre… C'était vraiment quelqueun de bien William.

- C'est vrai. Bref, arrêtons de parler de ça. Je voulais te dire, pour le Glee club, il faudrait recruter de nouveaux élèves vu que cinq sont partis l'année dernière. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une sorte de démonstration publique pour attirer des jeunes prodiges. »

Elle se tourne vers la brune pour attendre sa réponse mais celle-ci regarde au loin.

« C'est une nouvelle? »

Santana fronce les sourcils puis regarde dans la même direction de Rachel. Elle aperçoit alors une jeune blonde avec quelques mèches roses coupés en carré au visage fin, le ton dur puis découvre des yeux verts mélangés à de l'or quand la lycéenne croise leurs regards. Elles distinguent vaguement des vêtements noirs et un sac reposant sur son épaule. A ce moment, le cœur de Rachel fait un bond et Santana a une drôle d'impression. La blonde arque un sourcil tout en les défiant du regard. Immédiatement, la petite brune détourne les yeux mais son amie regarde avec toujours d'intérêt ce visage qui lui dit quelque chose. Elle se remémore ses souvenirs, à la recherche de cette jeune femme mais Rachel se racle la gorge pour indiquer à l'autre brune qu'elles doivent tourner. Santana ramène son attention sur son chemin et répond à la question posée il y a quelques instants.

« Je crois que oui. »

Elles franchirent enfin la porte de la salle des profs et plusieurs adultes leur font un grand sourire. Rachel se dirige immédiatement vers eux alors que Santana prend une boîte dans le frigo avant de retrouver le groupe de collègues, sa tête toujours occupée par le visage de la blonde. Elle s'assoit à côté de la petite brune, elle-même située aux côtés d'un couple asiatique, Mike Chang et Tina Cohen-Chang. De l'autre côté de la table ronde, se trouvent Puck et Mercedes Jones. Au moment où elle s'assoit, un sourire séducteur se dessine sur le visage de Puck.

« Santana! Quel plaisir de te revoir! J'imagine que mon corps d'athlète t'a beaucoup manqué pendant deux mois.

- A vrai dire, revoir ton écureuil mort sur ta tête me déprime plus qu'autre chose. Et ne parlons même pas de ton corps dont le ventre commence à pendre à cause de ton abus de bières. »

Puck fit la moue pendant que tout le monde sourient à la remarque de Santana. Après trois ans à ses côtés, ils avaient pris l'habitude des remarques et du répondant sarcastique de la latino. Rachel, tant qu'à elle, pris la défense de Puck.

« Contrairement à ce que tu as dis, Noah a toujours un corps très musclés et des abdos. Je te signale quand même qu'il est l'entraîneur de l'équipe de football.

- Comment tu sais tout cela? Attends, je sais! Tu t'es tapé toute la famille Puckerman! Je te savais pas aussi chaudasse dis-donc!

- C'est pas parce qu'on est juifs qu'on a forcément couché ensemble. Tu es vraiment obscène Satan mais si tu veux, je peux combler ton appétit sexuel…

- Ne le prends pas mal mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de salir mon vagin avec toi.

- Santana, on mange s'il te plaît!

- Ça va Aretha,on sait tous que ta libido est tout le contraire du contenu de ton assiette.

- Détrompe-toi. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rencontré quelqueun cet été et nous l'avons fait plein plus qu'une fois.

- Je suis ravie pour toi Mercedes. Ça a enlevé les poussières au moins…

- Bref, avant que Santana me coupe l'appétit, vous êtes au courant pour la nouvelle conseillère d'orientation? »

Tous regardent l'asiat, c'est-à-dire Tina. Puck sourit, dévoilant ses canines, l'air intéressé.

« Vraiment? Et elle est plutôt bonne?

- J'en sais rien, personne ne l'a encore vu à part Figgins.

- Ah, les autres sont arrivés. Peut-être qu'ils savent? »

Tout le groupe tournent leurs têtes suite à la remarque de l'autre asiat, qui n'est autre que Mike. Finn, Kurt et Artie entrent dans la pièce et s'installent à la table à côté de celle où étaient leurs amis. Finn fait un grand sourire à Rachel qui le lui rend timidement. Un soupir d'exaspération sort de la bouche de Santana. Ils voulaient parler de la remplaçante d'Emma mais Figgins arriva à ce moment là. Le principal John Figgins est un homme pas très grand, d'origine indienne (l'accent qui va avec) et le crâne un peu dégarni au fil des années. La salle entière se retourna pour faire face au principal qui se racla la gorge.

« Messieurs, dames. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous. Ensuite, je voulais vous annoncer que, suite au départ de Mlle Pillsbury, une nouvelle conseillère d'orientation intègre le lycée. Comme certains d'entre vous, c'est une ancienne élève de McKinley, peut-être certains la connaissent. Je vous présente Mlle Brittany Pierce. »

Il se décale pour laisser une grande blonde se placer à ses côtés. Elle a des yeux d'un bleu magnifique avec une lumière espiègle dansant dans cette couleur océan, un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres et de longs cheveux blonds lisses qui lui arrivent à la poitrine. Une femme tout droit sortie d'un rêve. On aurait dit qu'une sorte d'aura l'entourait rendant se présence encore plus rassurante. Ainsi qu'une voix envoûtante.

« Bonjour! Je suis Brittany Pierce, votre nouvelle collègue! J'espère que cette année se passera merveilleusement bien à vos côtés! »

La plupart des personnes lui répondent par un sourire ou un signe discret de la main. Santana est de suite intéressée par la nouvelle venue, ses dents blanches dévoilées à travers un grand sourire. Le regard de Brittany parcourut la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Santana puis devit sur la personne à côté d'elle. Son sourire s'effaça et elle parut troublée. Le murmure de sa voix était à peine audible.

« Puck? »

La totalité de la salle se retournent vers l'entraîneur, soudain intéressée par leurs deux collègues. Puck, le regard brillant et la main sur la bouche, se lève pour aller prendre Brittany dans ses bras.

« Brittany, ça fait tellement longtemps! »

La table où il était assis se regardèrent tous, cherchant quelqueun qui comprenait quelque chose à ce qu'il se passait. Santana se pencha au centre, chuchotant.

« Puck était au lycée avant comme la plupart d'entre vous, non? Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas. Pourquoi il est autant ému?

- Santana ferme-la. »

Le ton de Tina était dur, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Santana, un peu choquée, se retourna vers Rachel pour avoir plus d'information mais visiblement, celle-ci n'était pas plus avancée. Puck lâcha enfin Brittany et il essuya une larme du revers de sa manche. La blonde lui sourit doucement puis, voyant tous les regards tournés vers eux, prit la parole.

« Ne vous imaginez rien, Noah et moi sommes juste de vieux amis. »

Figgins, toujours présent, arrêta de les regarder attentivement. Il revient dans la réalité. Il reprend là où il s'était arrêté, toujours avec sa voix monotone et son accent.

« Bien, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis avec votre nouvelle collègue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Les professeurs reprirent leurs activités pendant que Noah et Brittany se dirigèrent vers la table où étaient réunis ses amis. Ils s'assirent et les jeunes professeurs la regardait attentivement, surtout Santana qui était assise à côté d'elle. Rachel, toujours autant curieuse, ne tarda pas à les bombarder de questions.

« Vous vous connaissez? Vous étiez au lycée ensemble? Vous êtes sortis ensemble?

- S'il te plaît Rachel, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu la connais et tu l'emmerde déjà! Bon, pour faire simple, Brittany est une ancienne élève du lycée mais aussi une ancienne membre du Glee club. Tous ceux qui étaient au lycée avant la connaissent aussi.

- Ce qui explique le ton de l'asiat tout à l'heure? »

Mercedes acquiesça à la question de Santana. C'est vrai que la moitié des professeurs étaient à la base des anciens élèves. Puck, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Artie et Kurt (même si celui est arrivé en terminale, après le remariage de son père avec la mère de Finn) en faisaient partie. Brittany aussi. Elle et Kurt étaient des membres de la chorale du lycée lorsque le funèbre accident eut lieu mais par chance, ils n'étaient pas dans le bus ce jour-là; Brittany avait une compétition de Cheerladers et Kurt devait assurer la réunion du Comité d'élèves dont il était le président. C'était en mars, quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Santana et Rachel à Lima il y a trois ans. En plus de la tragédie qu'avait subit l'ensemble du lycée, que ce soit les élèves, le corps enseignant, l'administration ou les proches des défunts, ils avaient dû faire leur deuil malgré l'exposition médiatique du lycée suite à la catastrophe. Cependant, la vie avait repris son cours, même si personne n'avait vraiment oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les ans, en mars, le jour de l'accident, le principal faisait un discours sur l'homme qu'était William Schuester, « un homme généreux, dévoué au Glee club, toujours prêt à aider son prochain », pratiquement le même toutes les années et ensuite, la chorale du lycée chantait une chanson. Le Glee club avait été repris par Rachel et Santana, bien sans efforts car elles avaient dû s'imposer à Figgins, qui voulait le fermer.

« Brittany, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé Tina?

- Peut-être que je parlais de Brittany Snow, tu sais celle qui joue dans Hairspray , non?

- Je crois pas, tu m'as dit qu'elle ét… Ouch! »

Tina regardait Mike d'un regard noir et celui-ci se plaignait d'avoir mal à la jambe à cause du coup de pied de sa compagne. Brittany rigole doucement avant de demander:

« Tu lui as raconté que j'étais une des « survivantes »? De toute façon, tout le monde le sait alors autant ne pas le cacher. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, alors que les joues de Tina commençaient à s'empourprer. Rachel, par contre, essayait de rassembler les informations dans sa tête mais quelque chose clocha.

« Excuse-moi de reparler de ça mais j'ai une question. Tu as dit que tu étais encore au lycée quand c'est arrivé, cependant, il ne m'a pas semblé te croiser après cela. »

Brittany se tourne vers Rachel, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois même que je t'ai jamais vu de ma vie avant aujourd'hui. Désolée mais je vois pas qui tu es.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Pardonne-moi! Je suis Rachel Berry, la remplaçante de Madame Roberts, la professeur de littérature qui accompagnait William. Ravie de te connaître Brittany.

- Enchantée Rachel. Pour tout te dire, après l'accident, mes parents ont préféré partir d'ici mais maintenant, je suis de retour. Mais pas comme la Team Rocket, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour hein! »

Le sourire revient sur les visages grâce à la réplique de Brittany. Elle commença à se lever.

« Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai pas eu le temps de m'acheter à manger alors je file prendre un sandwich!

- Attends! »

Tous regardèrent Santana qui venait de couper la blonde dans son élan. Celle-ci posa son regard intriguant sur elle.

« Oui?

- Tu peux prendre le reste de ma salade si tu veux, je dois y aller donc j'aurai pas le temps de finir.

- Pourquoi tu dois partir Santana? C'est pas enc… Ah! On va être en retard pour notre premier cours! C'est inconcevable de notre part! A plus tard! »

Rachel se leva en un temps record, entraînant Santana hors de la pièce à une vitesse folle. La blonde s'installa à la place de Santana. Avant d'entamer son déjeuner, elle dit d'une voix amusée:

« Drôle de personnage cette Santana, non? »

* * *

**Voili voilou! **

**Alors, oui je l'avoue: j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment galéré pour poster ce chapitre. Sérieusement, j'ai dû mettre dix bonnes minutes... No comment. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, que c'était assez long à votre goût et tout et tout. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez la suite l'année prochaine! (Je suis très sérieuse)**

**Une petite review pour commencer ne serait pas de refus, à bon entendeur bien sûr! ****:D**


End file.
